


Payment

by PeroxidePirate



Category: Provost's Dog - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2009 Goldenlake Drabble Tournament, prompt, "Villains." A healer names her price. (Contains <i>Bloodhound</i> spoilers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment

“Don’t let them die.”

The coins were warm and smooth between my fingers, unmarked: gold.

I counted. It was as much as I’d earn in a year of setting bones, birthing babes, curing sniffles and stomachaches. One year of my Gift, my strength, my _life_ I’d never get back – just for gold.

I sorted the coins into two piles and handed the smaller one back. Eight months is less than the time a mot is with child. “I’ll heal those two – they’re good Dogs. Gold or no, I’ll not spend my strength on a villain whose trial ends in hanging.”


End file.
